


Thor Has Spoken

by roguefaerie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Norse Religion & Lore, Thor (Movies)
Genre: #BLACKLIVESMATTER, Antifascism, Black Lives Matter, Gen, If you are a bigot you've never met the gods, No pasaran, Not in my name, Pick Your Representation, Politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24571735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguefaerie/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: "What are they even doing?"
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Thor Has Spoken

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Conversation Alone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24527215) by [roguefaerie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguefaerie/pseuds/roguefaerie). 



> Current Events: https://www.bbc.com/news/av/world-us-canada-52945301/washington-monument-struck-by-lightning

"What are they even doing," Thor roared, and lightning crackled along his skin that night.

Everyone could see in him the King that would be.

"We who are their gods do not condone mistreatment!" Thor continued in a bellow.

"If they believe it so, they have misinterpreted many things, many signs," Sif said.

"They will not misinterpret this one."

The lightning shot from Thor's body and down through the bifrost, finding its mark exactly where he intended it to go. To the peak of the Washington Monument itself, in the heart of the unrest, where it was needed the most.


End file.
